


Don't Let Go

by YourFirstLastKiss



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFirstLastKiss/pseuds/YourFirstLastKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili panics when he and his brother are separated by the stone giants. And only can understand the small promise to not let go again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Rambling fic rambles. JS

Fili couldn’t hear anything about what was really going on before his eyes. The mountains were moving. The _mountains_ were _moving._ They all fell against the stone wall behind them as the stone began to rumble. He was still too memorized by the mountains that Bofur’s words barely registered in his head.

 

_Giant!  Stone-Giants!_

Another rock flew and hit another giant behind them, or at least that’s what he guessed since they couldn’t exactly see what was waiting over his shoulder. But the loud rumble made him guess that his theory was true, Kili very secretly grabbed onto his older brother’s coat sleeve as rocks above their heads began to fall and the ground just a few inches in front of their feet began to crumble. It was only a brief touch; Kili thought he was too old to be holding onto his big brother. It was a nice distraction until Fili’s foot dipped to down slightly, making him look down to see what it was. The ground was separating right in half, separating the brother’s in a thin line.

 

“What’s happening?” Kili said quickly looking to his brother.

 

“Grab my hand!” Fili reached out but Kili just stared, unable to move. The blonde gave him a pleading look, trying to convince him to move past whatever pride he had and grab hold of his hand. Kili’s hand flinched to reach but the giant had stood at before he could react properly.

 

_No._

“Fi…” Kili’s voice cracked slightly, but the screams of the other dwarfs made him turn his head to see the other giant head butt the one they stood on. Their backs pressed against the slippery rocks, making holding on harder. Kili closed his eyes, trying to think back of when him and his companions were all back in Rivendell. He didn’t mind the place much anymore; it was quite relaxing after their long journey, even if the food was less than exciting. But that’s where he got to sleep next to his brother with out the worry of being killed in the middle of the night.

 

They always slept next to each other, but for the first time in months, he got to appreciate the soft rising and falling of the blonde’s chest, the soft sighs released in his sleep. He told himself that they really weren’t standing on a stone-giant, but that he was just dreaming and that he’d wake up see Fili’s still sleeping face.

 

But as the giant fell back and hit the stone wall, his eyes shot open. They had a chance to get to safety, just one. If he could switch places with his brother he could. The second he stepped onto solid ground he looked back to search for Fili, but the giant was moving once again, going back into its epic battle.

 

Fili grabbed onto the rock desperately as the giant swayed to dodge blows. He caught sight of the other half of his company made it to safe ground, even if they still managed to be right next to one of the giant’s swings. It was a good thing that Kili didn’t take his hand, other wise he would have been right next to him where he could fall and die any minute now. The guilt slowly began to pile up in his gut, how could he have thought to endanger his brother like that? He only wanted a moment closer to Kili.

 

The rock gave a violent shudder, breaking the blonde dwarf from his thoughts. He looked up and saw the giants head falling to the ground, the lifeless body giving a loud groan before falling forward. The company gave a loud, simultaneous scream as they looked at the rigid earth in front of them. Fili tried to catch one last glance at his brother, just in case it was his last. But the heavy ran and stones falling obscured his vision, not giving him the chance before they crashed into the mountain.

 

Kili could barely hear his uncle calling his name as they rushed to find what he thought would be the mangled remains of his companions. Of his brother. They had always been in messy situations, but none like this. Maybe they should have kept out of this, but they were too eager to prove to everyone that they were men. If Ori was old enough to go then so were they! But as Kili ran along the ting edge. He wished that they had listened to their mother. He saw Thorin’s body freeze, his shoulders slumped and all Kili could think of was that they were all dead. Faces smashed against the rocks. But then Gloin was shouting something, happily too.

 

_They’re alright?_ _How can that be?_ Kili pushed past the other dwarfs, careful to knock anyone over the edge. But once he rounded the corner, there his brother lay, groaning at all the stones that rested on top of him. Thorin gave his shoulder a light squeeze before he ran to Fili to help him.

 

The blonde sat up once the debris was removed and rubbed the back of his head to make sure he didn’t hit anything. He looked up at his brother with a smile, noticing the small tears appearing in the corners of mahogany eyes. The younger dropped to his knees and gently ran his fingers over Fili’s cheeks, wiping away dirt. It looked as if he had something to say, but that he was afraid to say it. His bottom lip quivered lightly as he looked down, releasing a breath. Kili’s finger tips shook as he let his hands drop into his lap, the shock of almost loosing his other half still settling.

 

Shouts about Bilbo missing came from behind them and Kili shot up to rush over to the edge in case they needed him. His affection for the hobbit wasn’t kept a secret, for some reason he took quite a liking to him. Fili knew that it meant nothing more than friendship, but he still couldn’t help but feel a little jealous as he rose to his feet to help his brother. But Thorin was able to duck down and pull him up before he fell too far for anyone to reach him. And of course, he gave his speech about how Bilbo was lost, but so where they. They did just get tossed around a mountain by giants. But then again that wasn’t entirely their fault.

 

Kili gave Fili a trouble glance. It gave him stress that his uncle doubt the hobbit so much when he knew that deep down, he was full of surprises. But when he saw the blonde’s slightly dejected look as he turned to help Bombur up, it only made his heart feel heavier in his chest. He slowly trailed behind everyone who looked as heavy as his heart felt. They were all exhausted as they entered the cave. And while Gloin had the enthusiasm to build a fire, Kili found a nice corner and dropped to his knees. His body had enough of one adventure for one day. And apparently so was everyone else. They all rolled out blankets to wrap themselves in, drying their soaked clothes was not an option here in the mountains. He rubbed his hands together lightly as he heard afoot steps draw closer to him. He looked up to see Fili taking a seat next to him. The brunette looked down so that he could maybe ignore the emotionless face his brother was making. “Are you hurt?” He said quietly, still looking at the ground in front of them.

 

“No. Are you?” Fili answered, mimicking his brother’s gaze.

 

“I’m fine.” Kili said stubbornly while crossing his arms. FIli simply smiled as the awkwardness slowly faded away. He gave the younger man a gentle nudge with his arm, breaking out into one of his dazzling smiles. Kili tried to hold one back but he broke and even gave a laugh while he kept his smile firm. He kept his gaze down but slowly reached over to grab hold of Kili’s hand. It was a secretive grip, but the rest of the company was too busy scuffling about to notice the gesture. The elder smiled and turned his hand up so that their palms were touching and so their fingers could entwine. The brothers said nothing to each other, just enjoyed the first type of physical contact they’ve had since the journey started, the small shoulder brushes not counting. They shared a minor moment in Rivendell but while it was lovely, it wasn’t what they were used to before. Here, they were under the ever watchful eye of their uncle; and they knew better than to be overly affectionate around him. No one really understood their strong bond, but they didn’t mind. It was meant for them only anyways.

 

They stayed there for only a moment longer, before their bodies begged for sleep. They unrolled their bed rolls before sinking deep into the warm blankets. Kili stayed awake and continued to stare at his brother through out the night, thanking the gods that Fili was still alive. He would never take his brother’s presence for granted. Nothing guaranteed their lives in this journey anyways, that’s what the mentally prepared for when they walked out their door and into the great unknown. But just as the unsettling thoughts began to settle in his head, Fili rolled over and placed his arm across Kili’s chest. It was an old habit that the older dwarf used to do when they were young. Kili would often have nightmares and the only way they would stop is if Fili was holding him. It still comforted him even if he was almost to a mature age. He figured he’d always enjoy the comforting touch of his older brother, just like Thorin’s words always calmed his over active mind.

 

But when Thorin called, “Wake up!” Slowly, everyone sat up with loud groans of protest and demanding why they were so abruptly woken up. But then the soft groaning beneath them , signaling them that something much worse than the stone giants was about to happen.

 

The brothers looked at one another trying to figure out what they should do, but the ground dropped underneath them, spilling every member of the company down a shaft. Kili anf Fili fought against gravity as the struggled to reach for each other’s hands, not afraid to grab hold this time. Fili finally caught a hold of the young dwarf and looked into dark eyes. _I’m not letting go this time_ was all he could read from them. And even as they fell, he knew that what ever happened to be at the bottom, they would face together

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I got bored and I couldn't help myself. Its whatever, not my best.


End file.
